1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a grommet, such as those used to secure handles to a desk drawer and similar applications, which is installed with a linear motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, threaded members, such as screws, are frequently used to attach handles to desks, and are likewise used for many similar applications. However, the use of threaded members requires access to both sides of the panel to which the threaded member is being secured and can add to installation costs. Alternatively, many types of grommets are available. However, many of these grommets are shipped as two separate pieces, which adds to the installation costs. Similarly, many of these grommets do not provide for the secured piece to be flush with the panel to which the piece is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,187 entitled xe2x80x9cSecurity Fastener Including Integral Plug Body and Socket Bodyxe2x80x9d, issued on Jul.2, 1991 to Sato discloses a security fastener including integral plug and socket bodies, including a tip member providing a pull structure, including a joining support member which joins the two halves of a socket body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,860 entitled xe2x80x9cPlastic Rivet Having Integral Drive Pin and Bodyxe2x80x9d, issued on Jul. 7, 1998 to Meyer discloses a plastic rivet having an integral drive pin and body, including a nose and point for use as a pull structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,570 entitled xe2x80x9cResilient Fastening Devicesxe2x80x9d, issued on Sep. 16, 1975 to Nieuwveld discloses a resilient fastening device, including structures extending out from the aperture that has received the fastening means.
Other prior art references include U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,261 entitled xe2x80x9cCable Mount and Fixturexe2x80x9d, issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Caveney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,134 entitled xe2x80x9cTwo-Piece Plastic Fastener and Apparatus for Molding Samexe2x80x9d, issued on Feb. 18, 1986 to Beglinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,614 entitled xe2x80x9cSecurity Fastenerxe2x80x9d, issued on Jan. 26, 1982 to Palmer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,128 entitled xe2x80x9cCable Support Clipxe2x80x9d, issued on Jun. 5, 1973 to Schuplin; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,438 entitled xe2x80x9cDeformable Polymeric Fastening Devicexe2x80x9d, issued on Dec. 24, 1968 to Schuplin.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a grommet assembly which can be installed with a single linear motion.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a grommet assembly which can be installed with access to only a single side of the panel to which the grommet assembly is being installed.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a grommet assembly which can be shipped as a single pre-installed configuration.
It is therefore a still further object of this invention to provide a grommet assembly which allows flush installation of the attached object to the engaged panel.
These and other objects are attained by providing a grommet assembly comprising a pin which is typically integral with the device being installed, and arising from a countersunk recess therewithin. The pin includes longitudinal guide channels along the length thereof and a radially enlarged head. The pin includes one or two pairs of barbs and further may include undercuts formed beneath the radially enlarged head. The first pair of barbs holds the grommet head in the pre-installed configuration and the optional second pair of barbs assists in holding the grommet head in the installed configuration. The grommet head includes two segments, each with a guide groove for engaging the respective guide channels of the pin. The guide grooves terminate near the end of the segments with inwardly extending ramped surfaces which engage the undercuts beneath the radially enlarged head of the pin in the fully installed configuration. The segments are held together by radial bands which engage the pairs of barbs of the pin, in both the pre-installed and fully installed position, and with a living hinge-type nose band configuration which allows sufficient elasticity and compliance to allow the radially enlarged head to ramp over the inwardly extending ramps and to remain in a detent configuration thereafter wherein the grommet segments are forced apart, particularly near the nose of the grommet head.
The segments of the grommet head further include a circumferential groove at the tail end for the seating of the aperture of the panel. Prior to the enlarged radial head of the pin forcing the grommet segments apart, the grommet head is intended to be easily inserted into the apertures of the panel. After the enlarged radial head of the pin forces the grommet segments apart in a detent configuration, however, the grommet head is securely attached to the panel. This configuration allows a single linear motion to insert the grommet head into the aperture of the panel, to seat the grommet head within the aperture of the panel and to lock the grommet assembly into a detent configuration.